Heart of the Music
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: Johnny was a normal fan of the ninja, until the day he found a crystal skull in an alleyway. He soon found out, that he went back to the time to the days of Lord Garmadon, and when the green ninja was evil and a kid. Can Johnny survive this and show the ninja that he can be one of them, even though he has a pure kind heart?
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: A weird interaction

 **(Hi, this is my story Heart of the Music and this will be my first Ninjago fanfic, so let's first introduce the OC or main character of this story and let us begin.)**

Name: Johnny; Gender: Male; Species: Human; Age: 22; Bio: He is a fan of the ninja, his favorite one is Jay. He's also a fan of their Sensei, Master Wu. He's shy, weird, awkward, and has a kind heart; Likes: art, music, yaoi, kittens, blue, yellow, rodents, and ninjas; Dislikes: mean people, not be able to understand intrusions, annoying people, anything cruel done to the neck or head, love triangles, horror, viruses, The Overlord, and seeing blood; Element: Yes, but that will be revealed in the story later on; Eyes: hazel with a bit of light blue; Love: single, for now; Job: A ninja comic book artist; Cons: Too nice, can go insane if soneone pushes him to his limits or he pushes himself, small short-tempter, socially awkward, weird shipping shrine, and terrible childhood.*

Johnny walked home from work, with art books hanging from his bag. He had came back from a small promotion at his job.

"I can't believe that I got a promotion... just because the guy they hired got to leave for a two year vacation." He said to himself, before he face a little bunny, "Can you believe this, Hoppy."

The bunny just looked at him with blank eyes before Johnny sat down at his art desk. "I just.. it's just a big opportunity to make a comic based off of the ninja. It's like a dream come true, only real and... less flying triangles." He then stopped and thought for a second. "I need to stop talking to myself."

Johnny started drawing thumbnails before grabbing same cookies and went back to work.

He really loves this job, because it involves the ninjas, he also thinks that he's the only hardcore male fan. He also admires the characters that the ninja show, even their Sensei.

Two hours later, Johnny took a small business break and took a nap. Before a shine brushed aside his face and he woke up, knowing that he's nap was ruined.

Johnny looked where the shine was coming from, and it was from outside. He walked out of his apartment before walking towards it. He cautiously continued this process before coming to a dark, creepy alley and spotted a little weird-looking crystal skull.

"Who? What? Why is there a crystal skull in an alleyway, and also who would be stupid enough to leave an expensive item on the ground." Johnny explained to no one in particular.

He grabbed the shiny skull and dust it off. He sighed silently before mumbling, "I don't remember when the ninja got a crystal skull. But... I kinda want to be like the Ninja, and take down evil, saving the world, and getting fans. I think it will be great to be a ninja."

The skull started to shake in his hand before glowing a bright yellow. Johnny started panicking before tossing the thing on the ground, roughly. Johnny eyes widen in surprise and fear, before the light got brighter and brighter making him shielding his eyes.

Then, the light stop as quickly as it came. Johnny opened his eyes before seeing the surrounding area he was in, and it was not the city anymore. Johnny looked around with confusion on his face, before hearing people screaming in horror making him jump in surprise.

Johnny quickly hid by a bucket of fruit and saw something that startled him, it was the Serpentine!

"What?!" He whispered shouted, as he saw the snakes hypnotizing the citizens before hearing a little kid shouting, "Take the candy! TAKE IT ALL!! Bwahahahahahah!"

Johnny looked back at the ground before he muttered, "What in the name for the first Spinjitzu Master is happening here?" He knows that life, is not going to be normal ever again.

 **(Hope you like the chapter, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Snakes in a Barrel

 **(Sorry about the long delay, I got busy. Also, I'll try to improve on Johnny. But now let's get started) [...] super whispers**

Johnny looked at the Serpentine, as they slithered around the small village. He hide back behind the fruit basket, and muttered, "Serpentine being evil again, the green ninja is a kid and stealing candy," he then gasped, "I must be in the past!"

He then noticed a person ran past him. Johnny looked around the corner of his hiding spot, and saw the person had a familiar look to it. It was Nya, the great Samurai, and the ninja of water!

"Nya?" Johnny muttered, as he looked in awe. He look around the place, to make sure that no snakes were near him, and quickly follow the past water ninja. Johnny tried to keep up with her the best he can. After a few minutes, he stop and heard Kai's voice from the corner. "Nya?"

"You're okay!" Jay's voice explains in relieved. Johnny's eyes widened. The ninja are here already?! He then thought about this for a moment. 'Oh wait, they're supposed to be here.'

"Barely. They hypnotized everyone in town." Nya explained to them. Jay looked at the others, shocked by this information. "Mind control." he questions at the info, "How is this possible?"

"When you hear them rattle their tails, not look at them in the eyes. That how they get you." Nya imformed them.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha! Perfect." Jay complain at this. Nya then told them, "The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the antivenin. If we get that, we can save everyone."

Johnny then look at the ground and mumble, "Ohh... that's how they did it. But anyway, maybe if I help out the ninja, I can have a small chance to meet them personally. And I need to stop talking to myself."

He then saw the Ninja on the roofs of the houses to try and sneak attack on the enemy. Johnny started walking around slowly, trying not to be seen by some of the Serpentine.

He grabbed a wooden harp, hoping that it will be a good weapon; and walked up to one of the snakes. He lifted his harp up in the air in attack mode, but he then stop. "No... I can't hurt it, sure it's evil, but I don't like hurting people."

The serpentine looked behind him and saw Johnny. The snake hissed in anger, and Johnny squeaked out, "Opps." Then the snake tried to hypnotized him. But, there's one thing... Johnny can't be hypnotized.

Johnny blinked at it before saying, "Soo... is something supposed to happen? Or..." The snake's eyes widened in shock at the fact that the hypnotizing didn't work on this human. So, it had a plan B and started attacking Johnny.

Johnny screamed and hid by a barrel, and nervously started to play the harp. He tried to think of something to do to defend himself, then he stupidly try to pretend that he is a ninja. Genius idea (#sarcasm).

"With the power of my harp [or music,} I will defeat you!" He cried out, and hold on the harp like it was a weapon. Then out of nowhere, purple music notes floated around the surrounding serpentine. The notes then exploded, with a harp-filled noises when it did, and knock down the enemies.

Johnny stared at this in silence, before yelling in confusion, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! I was only joking about that! I didn't want to hurt the snakes!" he then started to slightly panic. He quickly hid behind a barrel to make sure that no more Serpentine see him.

"Cole, you have the antivenin." Nya's voice said. Johnny stopped panicking of one moment and saw Cole holding the staff. Cole realized that he had it in his hands. "By golly, you're right."

"Quick, the fountain." Nya pointed out. Johnny then saw Cole putting the staff into the fountain and a thin mist came out, and cured the villagers. He sighted in relief and looked at them as they talked. Also their sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"We're sorry, sensei." Kai apologized, "If we had dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary."

Wu looked at Kai and told him, "Even lessons learned the hard way, are lessons learned." He then looked at the distance and muttered, "Hm. A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

Zane then walked up to them, "Then we will train and be ready for the serpentine."

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring out A game." Cole told their Sensei as he walk towards the group.

Johnny stared in awe at this, looking at how the Ninja acted like back then. Then, Sensei Wu looked in Johnny's direction and spotted him, "Looks like we have a new student of the art of spinjitzu."

Johnny looked around the area then back at the sensei and asked, "W-w-who? M-me?" He couldn't believe this, the greatest sensei of all time is asking him to be his student. "B-but... why?"

"Yeah, why him?" Questioned Kai. Sensei Wu walked up to the young man and said, "I had saw that you defeated some of the serpentine by yourself."

"I-I didn't mean to do it," object Johnny, "i-it was a mistake.. a strange, odd, and totally not normal mistake."

Sensei Wu shook his head, "It's no mistake, it was seems that you are the long forgotten element of Music."

Johnny's jaw drops as he heard that. Him, a Ninja, no way.

Jay looked at Sensei Wu with a confused look, "Why is it forgotten? I mean, it's still an element right?" Wu looked at the lightning ninja and answered, "It's forgotten because it is a special element that very few people know about." Johnny smiled shyly at that, him, special?

"It's also forgotten because it is obtained by kind hearted souls." Wu continued, making Johnny to frowned annoyed. "But... with training, it can still be a powerful element."

Cole sighed disappointedly, "So, this shy guy, is an element of music? I don't know." He then turn to face Johnny, "So, do you want to join our team?"

Johnny eyes light up and his smile nearly destroyed his face, "Oh my... Thank you, I mean yes. Yes, I would love to join." He then looked at Wu and did a small bow shyly, "T-thank you Master Wu."

Sensei Wu nodded his head then the group, plus Johnny, who was all the way behind them, walking to the dragons. Nya sighed in disappointment, "When am I gonna get my own dragon?" she asked to no one particular.

'Someday, when you are the water ninja.' Johnny thought in his head. Sensei Wu lightly chuckled at her, "Patience, Nya. Your time will come."

Everyone got on a dragon and flew back to the monastery. Johnny still can't believe that he is going to be like them. He still had his doubts about this, because he's way too kind to people and doesn't like to hurt others. The Ninja are going to have a hard time making him a fighter.

 **(Hope you like this chapter, and we'll see what happens next time, bye.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Ninja of Music

 **(Yeah, new chapter! Also, this is my first OC fanfic in a long time, I'm trying my best. Be warned, this chapter might be long, and have a few hurtful scenes. Also, I planned on revealing Johnny's character one chapter at a time. Let's begin.)**

Johnny looked at the monastery, as they arrived. It was just as great as they decided it. The other quickly walked their way to the entrance. Nya looked back at him, and asked, "Are you coming?"

He nodded in reply, and walk up to the door going inside. The other Ninja were already gone inside the building. Johnny looked around the training ground and saw Wu on a mat-thing and had a tea pot sitting right by him.

Wu looked at Johnny then told him, "Finish the training course before I finish my tea."

Johnny's eyes widened and he started to panic and he managed to trip on his own feet and fell to the ground.

Nya looked at him before mumbled, "Wow, he fail by tripping on his own two feet that quick."

Wu stared at Johnny before he walk up to him, "You tried your best. Try again tomorrow." Johnny nodded as he got up with tears in his eyes. He quickly dried his eyes and looked at the training course. "I-I have to try again..."

One week later*

Johnny still had a hard time with the training, also it was the same first step. He was not quick on his feet. The others are getting impatient with him. From smacking into walls, hurting himself, and being too slow with the spinning thing; they are disappointed in him. Except for Wu.

He noticed that Johnny has a harder time with cardio. So, he lets him take his time.

Johnny tried his best with the training but, he just isn't fast enough. He can't keep up with them even though he's a thin person. He even tried to practice when the Ninja aren't around, and he still fails.

He sat by the kitchen door in disappointment, he then heard some muffling in the gaming room. Johnny wondered what was going on and walked by the door to lightly spy on their conversation.

"Why is he even here? He can't keep up with the training course. Why did he have to be the element of music, no matter how made up it sounds." Kai's voice hissed.

"I have to agree. He's too quiet, he gets easily distracted, and he constantly hums song. He is no ninja." Jay's voice complains. Then Zane's voice said, "Guys, we may not agree on Johnny. But Sensei said that he can be a ninja, like how we have."

"Maybe he is right. But this person is the worst ninja ever." Cole's voice growled.

Johnny was shocked by this. His eyes filled with tears and he ran away before going to his room (he sleeps in a spare closet). He cried and cried and look at his ninja doll that he sewn up.

"What's the matter with you?" The doll questioned him. Johnny looked at it and answered, "I-I heard that... the Ninja don't even like m-me..."

"Oh heck no! They didn't!" The doll screamed in anger. Johnny shrugged, the tears still run down his face, before saying, "Yes, t-they did."

"Well it isn't your fault that you are a non-structure crybaby!"

"Hey that's mean... but true." Johnny growled at it. He then looked at his feet and frowned sadly, "I don't even know who I am anymore now that I'm a ninja."

"Why don't you go and trash the place in anger to show your frustration?" The doll suggests to him. Johnny shook his head and explain, "I can't do that, I want to, but I can't. Sensei Wu will be mad at me if I destroy the place."

"How about a town or a random person to destroy?"

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll do it." Johnny smiled at the doll, and head out to a village somewhere.

Wu noticed that no one was training at the course, not even Johnny. Wu walked by the others and asked, "Has anyone seen Johnny?"

Cole shrugged, "No, I hadn't seen him." he answered. The others shook their heads in reply.

Wu sighed in disappointment, "Just as I fear. I'll be out for awhile, I will be back soon. Also, training starts when I'm gone."

"Hai, Sensei." The guys nodded before heading to the training grounds.

Meanwhile

Johnny was in front of a building, with red paint spreading on his shoes and pants. His eyes are now a dark brown, twitching in a crazy way. He chuckled like a madman and looked to the sky.

"Why- why must the elements choose me? Is it trying to torrent me?" Johnny asked to no one in particular. "Is it because I'm an unstable person?"

"No, it's because you have a powerful voice and mind."

Johnny yelped in surprise, and saw Wu right by him. He stayed quiet before asking him, "How did you found me? And also you didn't saw me..."

Wu shook his head, "No, but I figure that you would be here." Johnny raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Umm... can I ask why you think of me being in this place?"

"It's the same place that the previous music elemental goes to when they are mad or stress." Wu explains to him. Johnny's eyes widened as he heard that. Wu continued, "They are patience, calm, caring, and kind. They also try to figure out how to be better in combat to help people. But, they still felt upset with the others not acknowledging them when they try to help. So, they try meditating to calm themselves instead of lashing out their anger on people."

Johnny sighed sadly before saying, "Wow, that person sounds like a perfect elemental. I can't even sing without thinking about my terrible childhood that involved me trying to sing. Bullies kicked and scratched me when I singed outside, and I didn't sing again. So, I went to the art department from then on." He then noticed that he talked too long and apologized, "I'm sorry... I talked too long."

"It's okay. I glad that you talked to me about this." Wu informed him. "The previous person, Crystal, had a method for her training. She gotten the hang of it and succeeded in combat. A method on your training, could help your state of mind and try to calm down before jumping to conclusions."

Johnny nodded at him, "Thanks Sensei, I guess that I learn something new today. Also that I shouldn't have let the ninja's bad comments get to me."

Wu smiled at him, before walking to the path, "Come on, let's head back. And I'll see on what punishment I should give to the others for upsetting you." Johnny looked at him and said, "Yeah, they deserve it."

"But, that doesn't mean that you don't have a punishment as well for spying on people." Wu informed him about that. Johnny shrugged, "Yeah that make sense. But first I need to hide the person that I-"

"Yes you should do that." Wu suggested before he headed back to the monastery. Johnny looked at him before thinking about the conversation that they had, 'That's why Wu is the best.' He then tried to fix his problem the best he could.

A few minutes later

Johnny got back to the monastery, panting by the door. Those were very long stairs. He then looked at the training course before noticing something about it in his head, "You know, now that I looked at this... it looks like a nice dance floor." He then started singing quietly to himself as he walked.

"Our love story could be kinda gory,

far from boring

we'd meet at a post-apocalypse.

Yeah, I'd be

Slowly walking 

In a group stalking you,

You'd be the only man alive

That I could not resist.

Then all of your friends,

they'd try to kill us.

But only because they'd be jealous

That our love is deeper than

Edward and Bella's.

If I were a zombie,

I'd never eat your brain.

I'd just want your heart

Yeah, I'd want your heart

I'd just want your heart.

Yeah, oh

If I were a zombie,

I'd never eat your brain.

I'd just want your heart 

Yeah, I'd want your heart

I'd just want your heart.

'Cause I want ya."

Johnny then stopped when he saw Zane coming by, but thankfully he didn't heard him. Johnny slyly sneak away from him then walked to his room. He hoped that this new method that he made up, will probably work on the training course for once.

 **(That's the end of the chapter, hope you like it. I know that I have a hard time with grammar but that's not my best aspect or something like that. Also, the song that he sings is 'The Zombie Song' by Stephanie Mabey. Next chapter will be starting Episode two. See you guys later, bye.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Ice problems

 **(Hi sorry for the long wait. I had a busy week. {Johnny's Blog}. Now let's get started.)**

{So now that I'm a ninja. I been working on my cardio lately, I usual don't have that. The others are still trying to figure out who the green ninja will be, but I know... that it's not them. I still have my art hobbies to help me with my time as I go through the timeline of the Ninja's Legacy. I've been also thinking about setting up my shipping shrine when we get the Destiny Bounty. Because I clearly can't do it here when the Hypnobrie burn it to the ground. So, I'm going back to sparring with the others now.}

After Johnny finished writing his blog, Jay come by and asked, "Hey Johnny, are you ready for training?"

"Yep-a-roo, let's do this!" Johnny answered, he put down his computer and head out to training.

Wu was meditating, with a pot in front of him. He then heard some yells and karate noises from somewhere, he got up and checked the gaming room but no one was there. Wu then face the door that leads to outside, and he opened it to see... the Ninja training hard on the course.

Jay was swinging his nunchucks, Cole was attacking some dummies with his scythe, Kai was practicing his Spinjitzu, and Johnny was dodging some of the course in elegance and grace, and Zane was meditating in peace.

Then Zane got up a did a quick flip right by Jay, he then grabbed Cole's scythe. "Hey! What?" yelled Cole. Zane took out of the dummies with the weapon, then he use his spinjitzu to spread ice all over the ground, and also freezing some of the course.

Johnny saw that the floor had become ice, and try to hold on a pole so that he wouldn't fall on his face. Kai was not that fortunate, his spinjitzu started to wobble before he finally fall into his back.

"This roof isn't big enough for the five of us." Kai told the others as he walked up to them, Cole then correct him, "Correction. This roof isn't big enough for him."

Jay nodded, "It's like he's in his own world. I bet he can't even hear us." he yelled the last sentence, trying to get Zane to hear him. But sadly, he didn't.

Johnny shrugged, still holding on the pole. "I don't know, I mean... everyone's got their corks. I mean, I'm not perfect either."

Sensei Wu walked by the small group, and Kai said, "Sensei, Zane's weird."

"What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different from you?" Wu asked him. Johnny thought about that and asked in his head, 'Is he being sarcastic?'

Cole shook his head, "No, sensei, he's 'weird' weird."

Johnny barely heard what they were saying, so he try to walk to them without slipping into the ice. He wobble and nearly fell but he finally got to them, "Sorry Jay, but i'm going to use your shoulder as a holder for me."

Wu looked at Zane as he trained on the dummies. "We like the guy, he's really smart. He's just, uh, a little off sometimes." Kai told him.

"Zane is a brother," Wu told them, "and brothers are often different. I should know."

Johnny looked around the area, trying to hide his shifty eyes, 'Yeah, I wonder why. It's not like he's a nindroid or anything. Ha, ha, ha. Why am I laughing nervously in my head?'

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. "Mail!" The Ninja, except for Zane and Johnny, shouted and ran to the door.

The mailman sighed before handing out the mail, "Let's see, a letter from Jay's parents. Hmm... Kai has a fan letter. A package for Johnny."

Johnny grabbed the box and open it. "Yes! My ukulele and art supplies."

"Oh, something from Cole's father." the Mailman continued giving him the letter. Cole raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What? No package? I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts and Beyond."

"Hmm, no, nothing from, uh... Ah, here it is."

Cole smiled as he got the package, "Ha! Rocky's gonna love this." he then headed out to the dragons.

As the others opened their letters and packages, Zane looked at the ground disappointed and sad. "Hey, Zane," asked Jay, "how come you never hear anything from your parents?"

"I don't remember my parents." Zane answer, "I've been an orphan all of my life."

Kai and Jay looked at each other and have the same shocked and sad expression. "You mean you've never had a home?" questioned Kai.

Zane sadly shook his head. "The monastery is your home now." Wu told him, and Zane just walked into the building, not saying a word.

Johnny looked at Zane before turning to the others, "So... is this a bad time to also say that I don't have any parents."

A few hours later*

Everyone, except for Zane, was sitting by the dinner table, "Mm. Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook." Jay told them.

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night." Cole said, which Kai answers with, "That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"

Jay crossed his arms and said, "Yeah. Please don't make that again."

Johnny sheepishly chuckled, "Yeah, I wouldn't know how that felt because I was smart to not eat it." Jay frowned at him, "Yet, you won't smart enough to warn us."

"Yeah, I deserve that."

"Dinner is served." Zane told them as he placed the turkey on the table. It was revealed that he was wearing a pink apron.

Everyone was silent before they all started laughing, except for Johnny and Zane. Zane was confused about why the others were laughing, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Zane, you're wearing a..." Nya said in between laughs, "Well, even I wouldn't wear that."

"You laugh because I take steps to ensure I clean after cooking?" Zane asked them.

"Ha-ha! No," explained Kai, "we laugh because you wearing that ridiculous outfit."

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." Zane said. Johnny shrugged and mumbled, "Ehh... Everyone has a different look on humor and comedy."

"Well, how about this?" Cole said, smacking a plate of shrimp at Kai's face. Everyone laughed, except for Johnny again. "How can you not find that funny?" he asked Zane.

Then Wu grabbed a pot of chilly, or whatever it was, and placed it on Cole's head. Cole screamed in surprise as Wu walked by him, Kai and Wu laughed at this, "Now you are brothers." He joked.

And before Johnny could know what's happening, everyone was starting a food fight. He screamed in fright then ducked down below the table, "Well, dinners ruined. This is why I never had friends... well, that and the fact that I'm socially awkward."

Johnny crawled out of there and sighed, "I guess I'm making my own dinner... again."

After a few hours, Johnny was playing his ukulele outside and saw Zane walking by the trash cans. Zane looked up at the star filled shy then noticed a falcon in a tree, he tilted his head in confusion and then the falcon coped him. Zane lightly shook his head and it cope him again, then he had an idea, he flap his arms and just like that the falcon flap it's wings.

Johnny watch from a corner, seeing the first time Zane encounter the falcon friend. 'This is so amazing.' He thought.

The falcon then flew off, and Zane followed it. Johnny also followed them, secretly.

A few minutes later, Zane stopped in the woods before seeing a treehouse base built by Serpentine. Johnny looked in awe, walking towards the Ninja of Ice.

Zane was shocked then grabbed Johnny's arm and tossed him forward. Johnny landed hard on his back, he groaned and said, "Ow, hi Zane..."

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Zane asked, and he answered with, "Well, I was outside and I saw you following a special falcon so I wanted to see what's going on."

Zane smiled at him, and helped him up, "Thanks, Johnny, for trying to help." They then looked back at the tree-base and saw Lloyd on a plank of wood that was carried by four Hypnobrie Serpentine.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic." the little boy told them or he talked to himself.

Johnny and Zane looked at each other before looking at the falcon. Zane smiled at his new friend as the falcon signal him to tell this to the others. "Thank you, my mysterious friend." he thanked the bird, then head out to the monastery to tell the others.

"Hey, wait! I'm not as fast as you, wait! Also I wasted all my energy following you!" Johnny yelled to him, trying to make him slow down so that he wouldn't get lost. He is getting excited about this, because this will be his first serpentine mission.

 **(Done. Sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time to summarizing the scene of the training course and the food fight. But, yeah Jay is somewhat friends with Johnny because of their share interest in humor. See you guys next time, bye.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Home

Next morning in the forest, Zane had told the other what had happened last night. He was running ahead of them while Johnny was trailing WAY behind.

"Don't worry, huff, I'm okay." Johnny wheezed out trying to catch up with them, "Just, huff huff, ssooo much distance, huff, and running."

Zane stop for a moment before he continued on. Kai then huffed out to the team, "I don't even think Zane knows where he's going."

Johnny made an uneasy noise implying that he knows what's going on, but he was not heard do to him being in the back.

Zane stopped again allowing for about others to catch up. Kai then started to question Zane, "Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters?"

"I followed a bird." Zane told him simply. Johnny sighed in wonder as he looked at him, "Wow, that's one smart bird." Johnny mumbled softly.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked.

"Because it danced." Zane explained again. Johnny slightly cringed on the inside, 'I think you need more reasons why you followed it, Zane.' he thought in his mind.

"Oh. Okay." Jay said before waving his hand to his in a circular motion, "Was it a cuckoo bird?"

The others started to laugh at the playful joke, except for Johnny and Zane. Johnny because he thought that was a bit mean.

"Of course not." Zane stated, not noticing the joke, "Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests."

Everyone was confused by that, then they'd continued running, much to Johnny's dismay. A few minutes later; the ninja have spotted the fortress that was built by the Serpentine for Lloyd.

"Watch it!" Lloyd shouted at the snakes, "No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day. It's not time for a lunch break."

Johnny stared in awe at the scale and structure of the great green ninja's old work. In person! Even though he saw it last night, but this is his first Ninja mission and he can't afford to screw it up.

"Holy cannoli, Frosty was right." Cole explained in surprise.

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago." Kai stated, ready to take the little evil boy and the reptiles down. "We got to destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

"Whoa, are you sure?" Jay asked, seemed to be interested in the build. "It looks like a pretty cool tree house."

Johnny took another glance at it, "Oh yeah, it does look like a treehouse."

"There's a rope course. Oh, a tree swing." Jay said in excitement, before Cole snap him out of it, "Hey. Remember whose team you're on."

"All right, guys, what do we do?" Cole asked the team.

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees." Kai told them, pointing at trees with rope-vines that were holding the building up. "Once those ties are severed, The whole thing gonna fall like a house of cards."

"Or dominos." Johnny added, getting the plan in his mind and hoping that nothing will come by and change.

"But why would one make a house of cards?" Zane questioned, "Such construction would be careless."

Everyone sighed in disbelief. "Oh, brother." Kai mumble out.

"Travel in shadows, boys." Cole told them before going out to the tree house.

Johnny was scared and nervous about this. Being in the shadows, hurting the future kind friendly snake people, and NOT being caught. His feet was anything except quite. He tried to get to the top by sneaking by supplies and hiding the edge of the elevator when it was down.

He breathed heavily as he saw the others doing so much better while he suck at this. But he tried.

Johnny finally got to the top and the ninjas are already up there. "It's almost finished." He heard Lloyd saying to himself. "Soon, my fortress will be complete."

"You!" Lloyd pointed at a snake worker, "Hold up that sign for me."

The Hypnobrai nodded and grabbing the sign which says, 'No Girls or Ninja'. The boy smirked before pulling a lever which cause a trap door to open and made the snake fall, screaming.

"Booby trap!" Lloyd yelled down, smiling evilly to himself.

"Oh, poor guy." Johnny said, wincing at the snake's pain from his fall. "Hope he'll be alright."

The Ninja took the plan to action. Jay, Zane, and Cole ran on the vines to get to the tree; while Kai and Johnny were on the top of the building.

"Ninja, go!" Jay yelled out, using Spinjitzu to cut the first rope, causing the build to tumble to the right and a few Serpentine to fall. Johnny was holding on for dear life, not wanting to fall.

"Ninja, go!" shouted Zane as he used his Spinjitzu on the rope causing the tree house to tumble again. Johnny was barely holding before tumbling down to the second floor seeing a few Hypnobrai still standing, and seeing him.

"Oh, no." Johnny squeaked out in fright, before saying to himself. "No, I must be brave. I'm a ninja too!"

He went to the Serpentine, firs were flying out punching them in great force. He mumbled out "Sorry" every time he brutally punched the snakes.

During the fight, one Serpentine had the upper hand and knocked Johnny to the floor. His frustration was boiling inside him, and one of his hands turn a ink-black color as it spread near his elbow. Claws were at the end of his right hand and Johnny got up and slashed at the snake, then spun around before a purple vortex surrounding him and flung his foe causing him to fall.

Johnny got out of his rage and saw what he had done, he quickly ran up to the ninja to see if they're done before yelling to the snake from below, "SORRY!"

He climbed up to the top to see the others and that Cole had red hypnotized eyes. He had been hypnotized.

Jay weld his nunchucks, going up to him. "Sorry Cole, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." He told Cole as he zapped him with his lightning. Cole fell down with a grunt, the guys hoped that would work.

Seconds later, Cole got up. And he still had the red hypnotizes eyes. He ran up to Jay and forcefully pushed him off the edge of the building.

"JAY!!" Johnny and Zane screamed out. Johnny was super worried that he'll get extremely hurt.

Jay grabbed onto a vine that was supporting the tree house as it lean back even more. Also Jay landed safely on one section of the build.

"That is serious safety hazard." Jay called out, getting his balance.

Hypnotized Cole started to walk on the last vine, which was holding the building the best it could, and was about to swing his scythe to cut it.

"No, Cole, don't!" cried out Kai, trying to snap him out of it.

"No. No, Cole, no." Zane explained.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DO!!!" Scream Johnny, clearly in a panic.

Then before he did it, a soft calming musical flute filled the air. Stopping Cole from cutting the rope, and knock him out of his hypnotize state. Johnny looked up and saw Nya and Wu flying down on Flame. His eyes lit up as he saw help was coming.

"Huh? Unh. Huh?" Cole moaned out, shaking his head. "Unh. Where—? Where am I? What are we doing?"

"We're getting out of here because this whole place is coming down." Nya told the ninja.

The ninja up off the collapsing building and onto the dragon, and it went tumbling down into bits. They sighed in relief from the fact that they weren't on that thing when it collapsed.

"That flute." Kai stated looking at the instrument in Wu's hands.

"It cancels their powers." Jay added in.

"It's as old as the Serpentine themselves." Wu explains, "But we must hurry. The monastery's unguarded."

Johnny's eyes widen as he heard that. The day the great monastery was burnt to the ground. "Oh, goodness. Your right." He muttered softly in a sad tone.

"Umm, Johnny?" Zane asked, he lifted his head up to face Zane.

"Yeah?"

"What has happen to your arm?" He asked the music ninja.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "What do you mea-"

He stop himself as his eyes looked down at his right arm and yep, there was a claw. His arm was black all the way to his elbow.

He yelled in terror, "WHA- WHY IS THIS- What happened to my hand?!"

"Oh," Jay looked back and saw what Johnny was saying. "That- Umm... Dose that happened often?"

"No..." Johnny said, his voice going quieter. "I've never seen this before..."

"We'll figure that out as so as we get to the monastery." Cole told him. Johnny stayed silent all the way back.

An hour later, they got to the monastery only to find it completely burned to the ground. Nothing was left unscathed. The ninja look in horror as they see their home completely destroy.

"We're too late." Kai cried out, "Those snakes."

The remaining dragon roared out in a cry for help.

"Rocky." Cole said, scare of his dragon at he'll be hurt from the damage. Cole jumped off of Flame and open the rest of the dragon out from their pens as they flew to the sky.

Kai stared at the burning debris of the building, he pulled his mask off and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Our home."

"Shard, put this out." Zane called out to his dragon. Shard nodded and breathed out ice as it put out the flames. After that was done, Zane looked in sadness at this destruction. "The training equipment, gone."

"Our video games, gone." Jay cried out.

"My ukulele." Johnny mumbled softly.

"They stole their staff back." Wu said in alarm.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked their sensei. Rocky nuzzles his body on Cole in a supporting manor. He accepted it and hugged his buddy.

Kai picked up a piece of burnt wood and placed it in his hand, before crushing it in anger. He looked at Zane and snapped at him, "If you hadn't followed that silly bird, NONE of this would've happened!"

Johnny flinched back at Kai's tone with he was using on Zane. He didn't expect this heated fight to happen on him.

"Kai." Wu lightly warned him, a bit of anger was slipping through at his student.

"No. Sensei, he's right." Jay snapped as well. "Because of you, my high score has been deleted."

"This is a teaching moment." Zane told his angry brothers, "We must learn from this."

'Oh. That is a nice way to look at this.' Johnny thought in amazement.

"A teaching moment?" Cole questioned, equally angry. "What's wrong with you?!"

Johnny hunched his body, scared and guilty about not standing up to Zane.

"Don't you get it?" Cole continued, "Everything is gone!"

"Enough!" Wu yelled at the three, causing Johnny to jump in surprise and shook. "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once."

The three looked down in shame before Kai sighed, "I'm sorry, Zane. I—" Zane wasn't there.

"Zane?" Jay called out, confused.

In the distance, they saw Zane riding Shard away into the sky. Away from the mountain. They looked up in guilt knowing that they lost their brother.

"Umm, guys?" Jay spoke up, "Where's Johnny?"

Everyone looked around, and yep, Johnny was gone too.

One minute earlier, Johnny stared at Zane after Wu scared him, and he noticed that Zane was looking at the shy. He looked up and saw the falcon again. Then he noticed Zane was going on his dragon, he ran up to his a whispered softly, "Falcon again."

Zane gave a quick nod before his dragon flew off into the air. Johnny ran to Zane wanting to follow him. "Yeah, wait up."

But, he forgot that their on a mountain and he just walked off the edge. Johnny realized this before falling with the addition of his screaming.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" He continues screaming.

Then out of nowhere, something big and scaly had caught him. Johnny hold on the thing that saved him, he opened his eyes and saw a medium size body with wings. HE'S ON TOP OF A DRAGON!!!

Johnny hold on for dear life, not sure if this dragon is friendly or not. It was purple with white lines around it body, music notes around its neck, and two long yellow horns.

The dragon seems to be going somewhere, and he saw Zane right in front of him. The dragon picked up speed and Johnny hold on tightly, and got closer to the Ice ninja.

Zane was surprised seeing Johnny with him in the sky. "Oh, hi Johnny." He then looked down at the dragon, "It has seem you had found a friend."

"More like it found me." Johnny said. "I kinda fell from the mountain before this boy saved me."

"Well, It's glad to hear that you're not hurt." Zane said, "Now, let us see what my mysterious friend has found this time."

Johnny nodded in agreement, as the two dragons followed the falcon to whatever they were going.

Meanwhile with snakes, Lloyd was chained up on a frozen piece of ice. Scales had challenge the general to fight him in the slither pit. They were fighting for a moment before the boy saw a map inside one of the ice blocks that was near him.

Lloyd tried to go up to the map while all the Serpentine were focus on the Slither Pit. He was barely able to reach it, but it was still too far.

"Two weapons." The judge called out the next section of the games. Lloyd was still struggling to get the map, but he can't.

A figure came up from the ice and turned into light green mist, sneaking around to not be spotted.

"Sidewinder." He said again, pulling a lever to make the platform tilt and sway.

Lloyd was STILL trying to get the map. But then, the mist saw this and lightly pushed the item towards the boy before hiding again.

He had finally gotten it, and placed it in his pocket. He then forced his attention to the fight and acted like he didn't do anything. "Go, general. Go!"

The general's tail started to rattle, trying to hypnotize Scales. But Scales saw this and spin before he kicked the snake in the face, causing the hypnosis to not work. Scales got ready for his next attack and it managed to knock the general out.

The other Hypnobrai were surprise by this and one of them pointed out, "He used Fang Kwan Do."

Lloyd felt nervous as he tried to get the general up and fight, or else he might be eaten by these snakes. "Uh, get up. Get up." He cried out.

But the fight was over and the general was defeated. Skales was victorious.

"We have a winner." The judge of their match announced. The other snakes cheered. Then he was giving the staff.

The general's and Scales' body started to glow as they changed. The general was losing his tail and replaced it with two legs; While Scales feet got turned into a long tail. Everyone cheered for Scales.

Lloyd looked in horror at this. He had fail... Scales then looked at the boy. "You, leave and never return."

Lloyd gasped before he was released from the rope and practically forced out of the place. He stood there in the snow not sure what to do now, but started to walk and maybe find the next Serpentine tribe.

Back with Zane and Johnny, they were still in the sky follow the falcon. Johnny yawned softly before muttering, "How much farther is the falcon going to go before, yawn, we get there?"

"I- I think the falcon is going down." Zane informed him as he started to fly downward. Johnny's dragon did the same.

They landed on the sandy ground, and got off the dragons. Well, Johnny was trying to get off without hurting himself. He slipped and fell before Zane caught him. "Thank you, Zane." He thanked him.

Zane smiled, setting him down. He then looked over at the distance and saw a silhouette of a boat. "I think that's where we need to go." He told the music ninja.

They both walked towards the boat and got there in six minutes. It was large enough for them to live here and other things to change in the future to make it transportable.

"Wow," Johnny breathed out, "This is amazing."

"I have to agree." Zane added, "The falcon has found us a new home for all of us."

Johnny nodded and got on the ship, dusting of a few tables. "We should go and tell this to the others."

"Yes. But first, I was thinking about making some food before we go. To celebrate and honor of our new home?" Zane suggested. Johnny nodded happily.

After an hour or so, they finished make the meals. Zane smiled at Johnny, "You did very well helping out with the meals, Johnny."

Johnny blushed lightly embarrassed, "Oh, It-it was nothing. I was mostly doing the table setup."

"But you did helped out with at least a few amount. Feel proud about that."

Johnny chuckled, "Okay, now let's go to the others."

Zane nodded and headed towards Shard. But, Johnny's dragon was suddenly gone. Johnny had to go to Zane's dragon and ride with him. They don't know why the dragon left but they needed to get the others.

After a while, they found them and they were happy to see Zane and Johnny.

"Oh, Zane. We're so sorry for everything we said." Jay told the white ninja. "We're a team, and that means we're all responsible."

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane told them.

"But what about all those awful things we said?" Kai question. "Isn't that why you left?"

"Of course not." Zane explained. "I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

"That's our Zane." Cole smiled.

"But wait, why did you leave ?" Kai questioned Johnny.

"Well I followed Zane. But then I kind of fell off the mountain, I fell for a while but then a dragon came to my safety and it was weird but yeah. Story end." Johnny told them

"We're happy to have you back." Nya said as they hugged them.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asked with a smile.

Everyone laughed at that before Wu said, "Yes, Zane. We would love for you to make dinner."

"But I already made it." Zane told them and Johnny nodded excitingly. "Come, I want to show you want we found. I think you will all be pleased."

The guys followed the two before Zane stopped and turned to face the group. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take."

They continued until they saw the ship that Zane and Johnny found. Zane told the others, "Our new home."

The guys stared in awe as they were happy to have a place to stay.

"My Goodness." Wu breathed out.

"Oh, so cool." Cole complemented.

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked as he smell the food that was inside the ship.

"Cobbler berry." Zane told him, "Oh, and I made myrtle berry, and apple, and—"

The ninja smiled at Zane and were glad that he saved them from this dark time. Jay, Kai, Cole, and Nya ran towards the ship excited about the dinner in their new home.

Wu, Zane and Johnny was standing in amusement as they watch the other go by.

"I'm proud of you, Zane." Wu told him, "One day, I promise, we will find your family."

"But I've already found them." Zane told his Sensei.

Sensei Wu smiled at the Ice ninja. Happy for him. Johnny made a small 'awe' sound.

"I feel there's more to you than meets the eye." Wu told the boy. "There's something special about you, Zane."

"Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?" Zane asked him.

Wu sighed softly, "It's too early to tell. But if it's in your path, you will know."

Zane nodded and said, "Oh, right. Johnny also helped me out with dinner as well."

Johnny shyly played with his hair, "I mean- only a little."

Wu placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Nice work, Johnny. But do remember to take your time do appreciate what you have done to this team. We'll talk about that by tomorrow."

Johnny smiled as Wu continued, "Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

The three headed towards the ship to join in. All had laughed together and enjoying their dinner. And Zane decided to start a food fight and throw a cooked laborer at Cole, then everyone else joined in; Even Johnny. He laughed, stated the fight in the laughter and flying food.

In the distance, Lloyd watched as the ninja are having fun. He stared at map and which tomb to look for. He sighed in sadness before going on his long journey.

Meanwhile far away.

A jade-green mist flew around before stopping and gave a toothy grin to himself.

"Crysssstal."

 **(Hope you like the chapter. Also, Johnny in the next chapter will find a Serpentine egg, and which type of snake do you want the egg to be? Episode two is done, and see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


End file.
